


A Few Steps to the Left

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cumshot, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Gunplay, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-09
Updated: 2010-12-09
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyo once asked for something and Kaoru has decided to give it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Few Steps to the Left

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://kyoxkaoruxdie.livejournal.com/profile)[**kyoxkaoruxdie**](http://kyoxkaoruxdie.livejournal.com/) [Advent Calendar](http://community.livejournal.com/kyoxkaoruxdie/4043.html).  
>  Beta Readers: [](http://kismekilmeluvme.livejournal.com/profile)[**kismekilmeluvme**](http://kismekilmeluvme.livejournal.com/) , [](http://lumineaux-xx.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lumineaux-xx.livejournal.com/)**lumineaux_xx**  
>  Songs: "ワルシャワの幻想(THE STALIN)" by Dir en grey

Kyo's POV

His voice is like melted butter, the gentle tone of it so completely contrasting with the actions of his hands on my body. He asks me to put my hands over my head, wrists crossed. No... more like he _begs_ me to do it. There's something in his voice that isn't the usual Kaoru. I'm so used to him bossing me around, ordering me on my knees if he wants his dick sucked or demanding I lay on the bed if he wants to fuck my brains out. But tonight, he's begging, asking... tonight, he's gentle.

I do as I'm asked and move my hands from my sides, letting them fall against the pillows and then move them to cross at the wrist. A moment later, he's tying my wrists together with what feels like silk. I can't be sure; the blindfold over my eyes makes certain of that. He tied it in a manner I can tell is intricate and not just simple knots. I give a good tug and he lets out a purr of appreciation. My arms are pulled straight, and I can tell he's tying me off to the headboard. It's funny... he never had a bed like this until we started fucking around. But one day it appeared in his room and it has come into use almost every time since then in one way or another.

The bed creaks and his weight lifts off of me from where he'd been straddling me. A feather-light kiss is pressed to my cheek and then I'm alone. Or at least I feel like I'm alone. The room is deathly quiet and even when I hold my breath, I can't hear another breathing. I don't even hear him outside the room doing something else. It's like he's disappeared into thin air. But I do as I'm meant to and I wait ever so patiently for him to return.

What feels like an eternity goes by and I start to get nervous. Being left alone, tied to a bed and blindfolded will do that to a guy... even me. My heart thuds in my chest and I yank my arms a little more violently, wondering if I can get out of this to see what the hell is going on. But the knots are too good and it doesn't work at all. Relaxing again, I attempt to regulate my now panting breath, my head turning, my body squirming to see if I can get the blindfold to lift even a little. But I can't. That too is tied well, as if he anticipated my struggle.

Finally there's a voice from the corner. "Have you had enough?" My body relaxes and I let out a shaky sigh. "No." He laughs. "Glutton," he mutters, and then I can hear the sound of footsteps, the heavy pad of feet now in boots on carpet. He must be about to leave. His hand slides over my cheek and down my chest. One finger dips into my belly button and then he continues downward, pausing only to wrap his hand around my dick, stroking me until I'm half-mast. The bed shifts a little and warmth surrounds my cock. I let out a shocked little cry, having to keep myself from bucking up into the wet heat. He sucks for a while, toying with me more than anything, though I can't complain, it feels amazing. Finally, he pulls up and leaves me without a word.

I hear his footsteps go down the hallway and then the front door open and then close. My heart slams in my chest. This is truly dangerous. If there were a fire, I would be doomed to die in it. If someone robbed the house, I'd be stuck here at their mercy. A million scenarios rush through my head for an uncountable period of time, my nerves strung out tight and my dick still hard between my legs.

What feels like hours later - though I know it's not - I hear the lock on the front door turn. This time I hear two sets of footsteps and my blood rushes hot in my veins. That can only mean one thing. He's brought someone to play with us. The brief conversation we'd had months ago replays in my head. The way I expressed my desire to be ordered around by two people at once and the way he just tilted his head at me, a contemplating look on his face until I muttered out to forget it. Maybe he didn't forget it.

Both sets of footsteps enter the room and I hear one set go completely around the bed, the other pausing by the chair in the corner. Something drops on the chair, material against material, and then I can literally hear boot laces being undone. No one talks. I just lay there with my uncomfortable erection raging between my legs and wait. Finally whoever's next to the door comes to the bed, the soft pad of feet telling me they took their shoes off.

Cold metal brushes against my arm and I gasp, jerking a little. There's a tiny chuckle and I swear I know it, though I can't place it right then, too concerned with what this metal is. It slides down my side and nudges against my erection for a brief moment, trailing up the side and then it's gone. For a few minutes, there is nothing again and then the bed creaks, someone coming to straddle my chest. The weight of them is unfamiliar and I know inherently this is not Kaoru. A shiver rips through me and I wait to be instructed in some way.

The metal taps me on the cheek and the weight of it sort of surprises me into a tiny mewl of shock. Another chuckle and then it presses to my lips. "Suck." It's not an option, not a question; it's a demand. My mouth opens and the cold metal slips inside. I start to suck it, doing my best to pretend it's someone's dick and I'm actually causing pleasure by doing it. It's odd, but somehow even just sucking this is incredibly erotic even to me. The longer I do it, the more I enjoy it and the more desperate I become to please the person on the other end of whatever this is.

The person on me shifts and I hear the slide of a metal zipper. A moment later, I can hear the distinct fapping sound that can only mean one thing. The man on me groans, hips shifting, ass clenching. "Suck it, you dirty slut," he mutters and this time I recognize the voice. Surprise filters through me. I never pegged Die as being one to want to join in on such a thing as this, much less in this manner, but it's more than obvious that it's him. The thought of him jerking off while sitting on me, making me suck whatever this is, is more than enough to make me groan around the now-warm metal. "Yeah, yeah... take it," he shoves it in a little more and then I hear a click, the sound of a gun cocking. It vibrates through the metal in my mouth and I instantaneously know what I'm sucking. Fear ripples through me and I re-double my efforts, intent to make this damn good.

He fucks my mouth with it a few more times before he pulls it out of my mouth. I can hear Kaoru move around and I assume he's taken it since a moment later one of Die's hands is on my wrists, the other is smacking his dick against my lips. "Now suck this." I groan, opening my mouth for him and sucking him in. He lets me work my magic for a few minutes before he moves his position, pulling away and then sliding back in once his body is over my face. He starts sliding his dick in and out of my mouth, his groans telling me how much he's enjoying this. Slowly, he ramps it up, starting to actually fuck the hell out of my mouth, his hips snapping. I can feel the headboard jerking and I know he's using it to hang onto while doing this to me. "Gonna fuck the shit out of you, slut. Yeah... oh yeah... just like... _this_!" His hips jerk harder once, sort of choking me and Kaoru chuckles from off to the side.

Something presses against my asshole and at first, I clench. It doesn't feel like a dick and that scares me a little. But Kaoru doesn't give me much of a choice, growling that I better loosen up or it'll just hurt. I do as I'm told, trembling a little from the fear coursing through my veins. But I'm still very much aroused and this is still on the track of what I wanted, so I don’t attempt to stop it. I just spread my legs a little more, bending them at the knee to tilt my hips better. The object presses inside and I can tell it's the gun, wrapped in a condom and well-lubed. I choke out an uncomfortable sound around Die's dick, but I manage to relax enough to let it happen.

Within a few seconds, the gun is moving inside me at the same pace Die has set to fuck the hell out of my mouth. He's panting and I can tell he's not going to last much longer. His hand grabs onto my hair and with a last few violent shoves, he's cumming, his dick shoved as far down my throat as he can get it. The angle he has my head at makes me not choke on it and I just swallow around him, making his moans of pleasure turn into a manly growl of pure lust. I do it again and again until he just fucks my mouth a last few times and pulls out. He sits back on my chest and runs his hand over my hair in a sort of soothing manner. Down below, Kaoru's still working me over with the gun and the contrast is putting me on edge.

Finally, I speak up, knowing if I don't, I'll be in serious trouble. "Kaoru... Sir," the usual distaste sits on my tongue from that word, but I love living this life in the bedroom, so I put up with the fact that in here, I have to address him as that, "may I cum?" The words are hoarse from the abuse Die's just put my mouth through. Kaoru doesn't answer me, just telling Die to suck me. He moves off my chest and I can hear clothing hit the floor before there's lips wrapped around my dick and a tongue sliding up and down the shaft. I groan, wishing like hell I could see Die sucking my dick. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought of it in the past, lying if I said I hadn't furiously jerked it to the thought of him sucking me like a champ. I cry out, hips jerking despite trying not to.

Surprisingly, I'm not punished for it. Instead, Kaoru chuckles and shoves the gun in harder. "You may cum, Kyo." He pauses and then, "Be loud." I have no problems following this order. Immediately I let go of all I was trying to hold back, moaning and groaning, my arms twisting in their bonds, my hips arching and body squirming. Die sucks me off in a manner that tells me it's not his first time sucking dick, that's for damn sure. He knows all the best ways and it's not long before I'm shooting in his mouth, something close to a scream leaving mine as I empty myself.

Once I'm spent, I collapse back against the bed. Die sucks me clean and the gun slips free from my passage. The bed dips and then I feel a cock pressed against my ass instead. I know it's Kaoru, Die's hand still on my abdomen where it's been the whole time since he started sucking me off. Kaoru presses inside me and I groan softly. The feeling of a dick is much preferred over the gun - or anything else really. Kaoru fucks me for a while, slow and forceful, my body jerking with each inward thrust.

After a while, he leans over me and starts kissing me, groaning into my mouth. His tongue battles with mine, twirling and spearing, twining and lapping. When he pulls back, he whispers. "Die's gonna fuck you, too. Do you want that?" I give him a little nod and he chuckles. "Good." His mouth trails over my jawline and then down my neck, his movements faster, more desperate. Once he's latched on my nipple, sucking harshly, he really starts to give it to me, fucking like he's going to break the bed before he's done. I can hear Die's little whimpering moans and I know he's beating off right beside us. The combination of everything makes me hard again and I finally whisper, "Please, Kaoru, Sir," wanting to have my dick touched.

But instead of Kaoru, Die's hand slides in between us, grasping my dick and slowly stroking it. I groan, my hips pushing up, ass clenching a little. Kaoru's hips jerk faster until he finally pulls out. I hear the snap of a condom coming off and then the sound of him frantically jerking off. The little grunts that belong only to him start pouring out and I know he'll be giving it to me soon. A low rumble of a moan fills the air and then warmth splatters over my inner thigh. More over my dick and I imagine Die's hand, the rest pretty much pouring onto the head of my cock. His dick touches mine, rubbing there for a moment before he's gone, the bed shifting a few times before Die's body settles between my thighs. I can hear a condom being opened and lube being applied before I feel him press at my entrance. He slides in and I groan. The feeling is so different between them. Die's thinner than Kaoru, but longer and he reaches different places inside me. I clench a little and Die groans out, "God damn."

Kaoru's voice in my ear makes me gasp in a breath and he chuckles a little. "Do you want to watch him fuck you?" I nod and he mutters, "Say please." Immediately, "Please," is out of my mouth and he pulls the blindfold away. I blink a few times in the dim light, getting used to seeing at all again. Die smirks at me a little and shoves in hard. Pleasure writes itself over my face and he grunts. For a while, he just fucks me at a steady pace that doesn't threaten to get either of us off, but feels rather nice. I can almost see the tension building in his face, the way his jaw tightens and the slight furrow between his brows.

"Let him touch himself, I want to watch," Die tells Kaoru. A moment later, my hands are free and Kaoru rubs my wrists briefly before letting me go. "Do as he asks of you." And I do, without hesitation, my hand wrapping around my dick and stroking. Relief floods through me and my hips start to move. I can't help it, I just want to cum again, especially knowing I'm using Kaoru's cum as lube. Die moves faster, shifting down over me, watching me intently while he varies his angle. Finally he hits my prostate and I let out a sharp cry. Smirking, he aims there, his thrusts quick and sharp. My hand moves faster and faster, my body tensing in preparation for release. My hips jerk and I tense, letting out a deep moan as I cum, spurt after spurt of my own spunk covering my abdomen and chest. Die's not far behind me, grabbing the headboard and fucking me incredibly hard for the last few times, stilling inside me as his face contorts in a mask of pure bliss. I can feel him pulsing inside me and I try to milk him with my body, drawing his orgasm out until he pulls out and sits back, taking off the condom and tossing it in the trash.

Kaoru slides onto the bed, running a gentle hand over my cheek, a smile on his lips. "Is this what you wanted, Kyo?" I nod at him and he gently wipes away the sweat from my face with the washcloth he's retrieved. He wipes my mouth and then carefully cleans over my chest and abdomen before handing off the cloth to Die. Kaoru takes one of my wrists and starts massaging it while Die delves down below, cleaning my dick and hair of all the cum before he gently washes my balls and then my butt. Once he's done, he gets up and goes to the bathroom.

Kaoru curls up beside me and pulls me into his arms, cradling me there while I sort of reorient myself with the world around me, building back up my usual walls and barriers until I'm _me_ again. Die comes back in, wearing his boxer briefs, coming to sit on the other side of me, smiling a little. He pats my leg. "We good?"

I nod at him and reach to take his hand. "We're good."

Die and Kaoru exchange looks and Kaoru kisses my cheek. I blush a little and then murmur, "Thank you." Die laughs a little and then pats my leg, getting up. "Just don't forget my birthday, yeah?"

**The End**  



End file.
